Animal
by lolabug
Summary: Clary and Jace just met in Pandemonium. One shot. If I get enough reviews I will continue. Read and Review.


**A/N: It's me with another song- fic! I really listened to this song and thought of Clary and Jace again. Anyway. After I listened again I thought it could fit any of the couples in all my fan doms. But I thought it would fit Clary and Jace really well. I don't own the only part of Mortal Instruments that I own are the books on my bedroom shelf. Did you also know that I don't own this Ke$ha song and yes I spell it with the $. Also this song was about when she got chased by a baracudda. I think this is the longest authors note I have written but only one more thing I promise. If you want me to continue review and I will use other Ke$ha songs. **

**Love until later, **

**Lolabug**

_I am in love. With what we are. Not what we should be. _

The golden haired boy tangled his hands in my hair. His lips were soft and warm. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Granted his lips were like a drug but… I was Clary Fray. I was a good girl. The only reason I even came to this club was because I was interested in the people. All thoughts escaped my head as Jace pressed me back against the wall. ````

_I am… I am starstruck. With every part of this whole story .So if its just tonight the animal inside. Let it live and die. _

I knew this wasn't what I was supposed to do. I wasn't supposed to want more from this. I wasn't supposed to image the rest of my life with Jace. It was a beautiful name that matched his beautiful self. I wasn't supposed to be imagining the way our children would look I wasn't supposed to be falling in love. I was supposed to be enjoying myself. I was supposed to forget him tomorrow. But I didn't want to. I wanted to remember him for the rest of my life. His breath tasted like mint toothpaste. The walls of the storage room seemed to expand into an entire world only inhabited by me and him.

_Like it's the end of time. Like everything inside. Let it live and die. _

Jace pulled away.

"Damn." he panted. His gold eyes locked with mine.

"Shut up and kiss me." Our lips meshed again.

_This is our last chance give me your hands. Cuz our world is spinning at the speed of light. The night is fading. Heart is racing. Now just let go and love me like were gonna die. _

He lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him not caring about my dress sliding up. He pressed me against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Kissing him was absolute magic.

_I'm not asleep. I'm up for the flight into the magic. I don't want the concrete. I am alive. Comes with the tragic. _

I have never felt so alive. His finger wound around one of my red curls. His touch was warm and soft. I hadn't kissed very many other guys but they had all been animals. Pawing at me like I didn't have real feelings. Jace was an animal in his own way. Full of passion. He wanted me and I could feel it. I looked at the time over his shoulder. Midnight. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I whispered feeling tears bubble up to the surface of my eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled a pen out. He gently scrawled something across my skin.

"Call me sometime." his husky voice whispered in the dark. I left filled with regret.

Jaces P.O.V

Her breath was warm. It tasted like that first breath you take on the first spring morning. Fresh and full of life. I had never felt this kind of longing for anyone. Especially not someone I had just met in a club. I never did this. But with Clary I had wanted it. She wanted it to. It didn't take much to convince her that my knees hadn't turned to jelly at the thought of our bodies pressed together. I couldn't tell if she was scared too. I didn't want her to ever be scared. I wanted to spent the rest of my life with her. I wanted to protect her from all the harm and crap life could throw at someone. Her hands circled my neck and I felt the raised edges of her skin on my neck. She had a mark. She was a shadowhunter. I couldn't deal with this. She seemed too fragile. Like porcelain. No demon or rune would mar her perfect beauty. I had only known her for hours but I was devoted to her. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I laid her against the opposite wall. The small storage closet expanded into an entire world where only Clary and I existed. I wrapped one of her silky, fiery curls around one of my fingers. I pulled away.

"Damn." I panted.

"Shut up and kiss me." she uttered, her fiery passion showing in her eyes. I molded our mouths together, like an artist molds clay. What a beautiful creation we were. Once I had run out of breath again she pulled away and uttered the four words that shattered my heart into a million tiny pieces that seemed to rip me apart.

"I have to go." she pouted. I pulled a pen out of my pocket and scrawled my name and number on her hand.

" Call me sometime." I whispered as the girl with the firey hair and my heart left.

**A/N: I wanted to give a shout out to SydneyAlice. Sorry its short so far but I am going to try to make them longer. **

**Review? **

**Love until later,**

**Lolabug **


End file.
